Sueño eterno
by vegetapr69
Summary: A veces la realidad duele...es por eso que vivira de su memoria hasta que puedan estar juntos de nuevo. SasuHina ONE-SHOT


A/N: Mi nombre es Vegetapr69 y en esta página me conocen mejor por mis escritos en inglés, en especial uno que se llama "**The thin line between love and hate**"…el SasuHina más largo de esta página web. Y aún no lo termino, pero sigue activo y con actualizaciones. T_T

Algunos estarán sorprendidos del por que estoy escribiendo en español, bueno…es mi idioma principal y llevo bastante tiempo intentando escribir algo en mi idioma. Lo raro es que me tomó mucho tiempo en hacer este 'one-shot' por que acostumbro a escribir en inglés por que me sale mejor la inspiración. Intente arreglar lo mejor que pude los acentos y la gramática así que me disculpan si aún fallo en eso.

Aclaración: La canción, Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero si el 'storyline' de este 'one-shot'.

_Nota: Esto es para la competencia de one-shot trágicos de club SasuHina de NU._

**Sueño eterno**

El sol entraba por la ventana del pequeño apartamento. Sus ojos se abrieron en par en par al ver que un nuevo día aparecía en su vida. Pero miro a su lado y se dio de cuenta que estaba vacía. Sin pensar en nada más se levantó y se puso una camiseta que se encontraba en el suelo al momento para salir de la habitación.

En eso llegó a la cocina y ahí la vio; buscando en las alacenas altas por los platos para servir el desayuno.

Uchiha Sasuke miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a su bella esposa Hinata. Con su oscuro cabello largo y pálida piel la hacían ver hermosa. Y ahora con un vientre abultado marcando sus ocho meses de embarazo la hacían ver más especial. En el momento en que ella volteo para verlo con esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios, el moreno iba a hacer el comentario de lo hermosa que se veía esa mañana cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Gruñendo por haber sido interrumpido tan temprano, este se dirigió a la puerta para ver quien lo estaba visitando al momento. Sus ojos abrieron un poco de la impresión de ver tantas personas paradas frente a su puerta. Ahí estaban sus compañeros de equipo Naruto y Sakura junto a Neji y Kiba. Frunciendo sus cejas ante la presencia de ellos al mismo tiempo, decidió abrir la puerta. "Mas vale que valga la pena el dejarlos pasar, Hinata me estaba a punto de servir el desayuno."

En ese momento Sasuke se volteo al ver que sus visitas se quedaron quietas en la entrada. "Ni piensen que voy a darles de comer tampoco, así que pasan o no." Comento el Uchiha antes de entrar a la cocina, seguido por los otros en un silencio sepulcral.

Una vez adentro de esta, vieron como Sasuke se sentó en su silla mirando de un lado a otro la cocina, como si viera algo en movimiento, hasta que les llamo la atención. "No se si nunca le enseñaron modales, ¿pero no deberían saludar a Hinata también?" dijo el moreno mientras levantaba su vaso para beber.

El rubio del grupo cerró los ojos por un momento para responder y así siempre el hielo. "Perdón, es que no he desayunado. ¡Buenos días Hinata-chan! ¿Cómo has estado?" en ese momento el silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar, "¿Verdad que ella se ve bien en su estado? Ella insiste que se lo digo por cumplir."

"Hinata-sama siempre se ven bien Uchiha, ¿Qué te crees?" contestó Neji, aunque el moreno miro al prodigio del clan actuando de manera rara. "Si, siempre ha sido hermosa." Continúo Kiba, que apretaba los puños de la frustración.

"Dije que le confirmaran que ve bien embarazada, no que le tires maíz." Bufo Sasuke mientras miraba hacia su esposa, "esta bien Hinata, me calmare..."

"E-Estamos aquí por que hay misión Sasuke." dijo Sakura con la voz un poco quebrada, algo que el moreno no noto al momento. "Necesitamos que vayas y--"

"Le dije a Tsunade que no me voy hasta que Hinata de a luz. No me voy a perder el nacimiento de nuestro hijo por nada." Contesto el Uchiha mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té. "Les recomiendo que busquen un sustituto, como ese Sai. Hinata tiene ocho meses y cualquier cosa puede pasar."

"En ese caso te voy a sustituir." Contesto Neji sin ganas de mirar a nadie mas, esto a Sasuke le estaba oliendo mal. "¿Y te vas a perder el alumbramiento de tu prima? Vaya familiar resultaste ser." Contesto Sasuke con humor. "Aunque mientras menos pulgas mejor."

"Oye, Sasuke." Dijo Naruto conteniendo las ganas de llorar, "¿que te parece ir con nosotros a comer ramen antes de que se vayan de misión? Salir un poco no hace daño." Pero entonces vio cuando su mejor amigo turno su mirada hacia donde su esposa, "¿Vienes Hinata?" Luego de tres largos segundos el contesto, "No voy a ir si ella no viene, así que sea otro día…no, no me insistas Hinata que prefiero quedarme contigo."

Sakura: "E-Entendemos…"

"¿Me podrían decir por que las caras largas? No me digan que es por que no voy a la misión." Dijo Sasuke con un poco de sarcasmo, pero aun así ninguno contesto. "esta bien, prometo que saldré con ustedes a hacer lo que quieran tan pronto nuestro hijo nazca, ¿okay?"

"Si…ya nos vamos. Hasta luego Sasuke." Dijo Naruto rápidamente seguido por el resto. Al cerrarse la puerta, Sasuke miro de nuevo a Hinata, "¿Y que les picó a estos hoy? Es la segunda vez que Naruto se va sin despedirse de ti."

Ya a varios pasos lejos del apartamento de Sasuke; Sakura cae en sus rodillas llorando. Neji y Kiba miran al suelo impotentes mientras que Naruto consuela a su compañera de equipo. En ese momento Kakashi y Tsunade aparecen frente a ellos con cara de tristeza. La líder de Konoha fue la primera en reaccionar, "¿Así que el sigue igual?"

"E-Esta mucho p-peor." Dice la peli-rosa con lágrimas en sus ojos. "El…el hablaba como si ella estuviera ahí, b-bebiendo y c-comiendo aire como si ella se lo hubiera p-preparado."

"Confirmamos que su mente se quedo en lo que paso el día antes de que Hinata-sama…diera a luz." Dijo Neji con suma tristeza, aun recuerda ese doloroso momento que ocurrió hace casi un mes. El como lo que iba a ser un día de alegría y felicidad se complico con el parto…terminando matando tanto a su querida prima como al bebe que venia a este mundo. Aun recuerda la reacción de Sasuke cuando en sala de espera le informaron lo ocurrido; el como el joven Uchiha entro al cuarto donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Hinata y el le hablo como si estuviera durmiendo, alejándose de la dura realidad.

"Debe haber algo que debemos hacer. El debe de estar en un genjutsu." Replico Naruto, después de todo se siente culpable por todo. Fue gracias a el que hacer dos años cuando Sasuke volvió a Konoha [luego de una gran batalla y descifrando la verdad acerca del pasado Uchiha] que lo notó comiéndose con la mirada a la tímida Hinata como un perro callejero tras un pedazo de carne. El rubio le insistió tanto que fuera hombre y le hablara que así lo hizo…en medio de la calle dijo que le gustaba. Gracias a eso ella le devolvió sus sentimientos.

Luego de salir por un tiempo se casaron y estuvieron esperando con ansias su primer hijo…hasta que la desgracia lo marcó.

"Intentamos todo, pero creo que el mismo se aplico el genjutsu, lo que lo hace peor." Dijo la Hokage con tristeza, ver a un poderoso ninja como Sasuke comiéndose así mismo por falta de comida y agua es desesperante…aun no sabe como es que el no ha colapsado aun por ello.

"Creo que él esta consiente de todo," dijo de repente Kakashi, captando la atención de todo el mundo. "Hace unos días lo seguí…pues el sale muy tarde en la noche." Lo dijo con un tono triste, lo que significa que lo que va a decir no le gusta para nada, "El termina llegando a la lápida de Hinata todas las noches…se la pasa horas borrando la fecha de fallecimiento...hablándole como si estuvieran paseando."

Ese descubrimiento los desconcertó a todos, en especial a Kiba. "¡Entonces es un maldito egoísta! ¡Que se cree al llevar esta vida! ¡Hinata nunca lo hubiera permitido! ¡Parece un maldito muerto andante!"

"El se culpa por todo Kiba," dijo Neji con pesadez, "cuando su clan murió supo culpar a Itachi, cuando mató a Itachi supo que todo fue por órdenes de otros. Pero con la muerte de Hinata-sama… ¿a quien mas va el a culpar que a él mismo? Ellos sabían que era un embarazo de riesgo, y él se lo permitió."

"P-Pero si sigue así," dijo Sakura con voz entrecortada, "e-el va a ser el próximo."

Luego de esa conversación todos los del grupo nueve mas el equipo Gai acordaron pasar a verlo a diario para ver si había forma de ayudar…hasta que al cumplirse un mes de la muerte de Hinata…

Naruto fue a visitar a Sasuke para insistirle en ir a comer con el, pero cuando toco la puerta de la apartamento sintió un escalofrió correr por todo su cuerpo. Siguiendo su instinto abrió la puerta sin avisar solo para encontrar silencio. Con un nudo en la garganta corrió hacia la habitación de Sasuke solo para encontrar la cama aun hecha. Tocando la misma se da cuenta de que esta fría…el no durmió ahí anoche.

Salió corriendo del apartamento en busca de los otros y en menos de un minuto se activo un grupo de búsqueda formado por sus compañeros y los sensei. De repente el rubio recordó lo que Kakashi les había dicho sobre la tendencia del Uchiha de visitar la tumba de Hinata de noche, así que todos se dirigieron para allá.

Lo que encontraron al llegar fue lo más desgarrador que fueran a ver en toda su vida.

La tumba de Hinata fue abierta y sacada de la fosa, al lado del hoyo se entraba en féretro abierto, adentro estaba ella, tan hermosa delicada como el día en que la enterraron hace un mes, a su lado en la misma caja estaba Sasuke abrazado a ella de manera delicada, su mano sobre el vientre vacio de la joven. Si uno no pensara en negativo, creería que ambos estaban durmiendo.

Sakura, Ino y Kiba cayeron de rodillas y comenzaron a gritar de la impresión. Neji se quedo parado viendo la escena, pero luego tuvo que ser auxiliado por Lee y Ten-Ten por que se desmayo. Mientras que Kakashi intentaba calmar a todos y llamar a Tsunade sobre lo ocurrido; el observa la lápida.

En efecto Sasuke pudo borrar la fecha de fallecimiento de Hinata, colocando debajo de esta la fecha de anoche, y debajo del nombre se su amada el suyo. Lo debió haber predicho, Sasuke estaba marcando su muerte.

Mientras que el caos por la escena y la manera en que termino la tortura de Sasuke hacia que las cosas a su alrededor fuesen confusas, Naruto tomo un segundo de su llanto para ver a los dos cuerpos en la caja abierta. Para haber pasado un mes Hinata lucia intacta, ninguna marca de descomposición visible, más aun cuando es posible que estuviese así expuesto toda la noche.

Y Sasuke…

Su mejor amigo lucia tranquilo, ya no se veía sufrir…es mas, lucía en paz y sereno. En la mente del rubio corrió que tal vez Hinata lo estaba esperando, que por eso se veía tan hermosa como lo fue en vida. Y el lo sabía, solo esperaba el momento indicado de hacerlo.

Y aunque con este acontecimiento se extinguió en definitiva el clan Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruto se aseguró que el legendario clan nunca muriera en la mente de todos. Escribió una serie de libros en honor a la noble familia de su mejor amigo…pero el primero de todos los que hizo le pareció siempre el más genial de todos.

La historia de amor del último Uchiha, que con cariño llamó "**Sueño Eterno**".

**FIN**

A/N: Por las dudas, la 'Hinata' que Sasuke veía era producto de sus mente.

La canción para este tema seria "Memories" de Withim Temptation…aunque las líricas no están puestas, me inspiré por la tonada.

Cualquier comentario sobre este [positivo o negativo] lo agradecería de corazón.


End file.
